


Tidak Sengaja

by Reasta



Category: Free!
Genre: #SouMomoWeek2017, Day 1, Drabble, M/M, OOC, Orange/Brown, PWP
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/pseuds/Reasta
Summary: Salah.Benar-benar ada yang salah disini. Sousuke sama sekali tidak merasa marah ... namun justru senang dengan kejadian ini.#SouMomoWeek2017





	

Antara warna oranye dan coklat itu memiliki hubungan yang erat, sangat cocok di padu padankan, bahkan arti dari masing-masing warnanya pun memiliki relevansi.

Sesuatu yang tumbuh dan kejadian yang khusus. Untuk remaja yang sedang kasmaran tentu mengaitkan kedua hal ini dengan satu hal; cinta.

Satu kata, lima huruf. Berarti banyak hal, zoetic, sangat vital.

Hal ini sama layaknya seperti Yamazaki Sousuke dan Mikoshiba Momotarou, mereka berdua saat ini tengah berada di kejadian yang sangat tidak disangka.

Sousuke dan Momo yang tak sengaja bertubrukan di depan ruang ganti dan tanpa sengaja bibir keduanya pun ikut bertubrukan. Padahal kemungkinan untuk kejadian layaknya manga shoujo ini satu banding seratus ribu yang pastinya tak akan dapat dipercaya.

Refleks Momo memundurkan tubuhnya, bergerak menjauh dari Sousuke.

Wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinga, bibir yang bergetar, jari-jari lentik yang menyentuh bibir. Sousuke hampir tidak berkedip menatap Momo jika saja sang empunya tidak menegur dirinya.

“Sousuke-senpai, aku minta maaf!” menunduk hampir sembilan puluh derajat dan segera berlari dari tempat kejadian, tergesa.

Sousuke masih tertegun. Ia tak dapat menghilangkan bayangan ekspresi Momo yang memerah malu dari kepalanya. Sungguh ada yang salah disini, padahal ia baru saja berciuman (secara tak sengaja), tetapi bukanlah perasaan kesal atau marah yang ia rasakan, entah mengapa ... dirinya merasa sangat senang.

Sousuke menampar dirinya sendiri, ingin mengembalikan pikirannya agar tidak terlalu jauh. Pipinya sedikit memerah karena tamparannya sendiri, sedikit kelebihan kekuatan sepertinya. Ya setidaknya, hal itu cukup membuatnya kembali berpikir rasional.

Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak tau kenapa ia merasa seperti ini. Namun umumnya orang lain mengatakan hal ini cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tapi, apakah itu benar?

Entahlah, Sousuke bingung sendiri. Pokoknya ia harus bergegas pulang karena ini sudah sangat larut. Dalam hatinya sedikit banyak berdoa supaya kejadian tadi tak terbawa mimpi.

Dan mungkin esok ia harus meminta maaf kepada Momo tentang kejadian yang mereka alami.


End file.
